Shifting Balance: Ancient Greece
by Blackout0328
Summary: Betrayed. Hurt. Dead. That is Percy Jackson. Forggoten for his brother, Percy dies. In the Underworld he meets Chronos, the Time Primeordeal. A deal is made and the clock turns back. Percy is now in Ancient Greece with Luke and Ethan. As he travels back towards his origanal time, more friends join him on his quest. First is Sparta. The Troy. Where next? Minor Chaos Story.
1. Death is only the Beggining

Hero. That is what they called me. But I was replaced. I was on top of the world. I just never realized how far I could fall.

Pain. They put me through it. I suffered and so shall they. I will show them why not to betray you're heroes. You're champions. You're family.

Suffering. They will feel it. None more than the ones that hurt me most. _Annabeth. Poseidon. Chiron. Grover. Apollo. Hermes._ They will fall.

Blood. It will be splatered all over the throne room of Olympus when I am done with them. _'Brick by brick'_. Those words played through my mind. Yes I will tear it down. Brick by brick.

Loyalty. Athena said it would destroy me. She was right, but not in the way she thought. Brick by brick. I will tear Olympus down. Brick. By. Fucking. Brick. But to do that, I need an army. I need generals. I need friends. I need people to care about me. I need a family. A real one. Not like _them_**.**

I looked at the picture of the one that I loved. That I love. Blood slid down my hand as the glass broke from the squeeze force. You will be with me again. Soon.

Death. That is how I will achive my goal. To get to them, I must die. So be it. I was going to die soon. I starved myself. I was thin. Pale. Weak. Forgotten. Betrayed. It was a way. I was hoping they would notice me, to try and apologize. That didn't happen. So there I sat, gun in hand. Thinking. Waiting. Breaking.

Fear. It will run through their minds when they realize that this time, I am the enemy. The purge. The balance. The traitor. The cycle will keep on going. Kronos overthrew Ouranos. Zeus overthrew Kronos. Now, the demi-godss will overthrow the gods. A new age is coming, wether they like it or not. A new age. The sixth age. The Celestial age, the age of the demi-gods.

Rage. That fuels me. But it doesn't blind me. No, I will not let my emotions get in the way of my goal. Never again. She said she loved me. Lier.

Gods. They are a plauge on this world. And I was born to cure it. To save it. And that tis exactly what I intend to do.

Anguish. It will show in their eyes when they beg for mercy, to be sparred. _'Why should I? You left me. And you will die from it.' Is what I will say. And they will have no valid answer._

King. I will be one. I will destroy those silly laws for no interaction. Yeah well, Poseidon seems to be here for Liam a lot. He never visited me. Never.

I grabbed the gun and walked to the beach. No one was there. Good. I put the gun to my forehead and my life flashed before my eyes. It seems Thanatos knows that I am going to do it.

I wrote a quick note on the paper I brought and stuck it to my chest. I brought the gun up to my forehead and cocked the hammer. "Be happy, be proud, for this is what you have done. I hate you all. Goodbye." I whispered. I pulled the trigger. And it all went black.

**BANG! **The sound of gun fire rung through the camp. Campers turned to the beach, terrified of what the noise was for. The first to reach the beach was theson of Hades. His eyes widened at what he saw. There on the ground lay Percy Jackson. Dead, a gun in hand and note on his chest. "PERCY!" Nico yelled, falling to the ground, tears pouring down his face. One minute later, Chiron and the campers were there. What they saw brought tears to their eyes. "Read it Chiron." Nico whispered/growled, handing the horse man the note.

"_Be happy, be proud, for you did this. I have been suffering, for eight months, with no family, no friends, no life. Nothing. Because you left me for Liam. And that hurt me, to know I meant that little to you. I was killed by a gun. Just be happy I didn't use it on any of you. I was tempted to. But even in the end, I was still loyal to you. No longer will I suffer. My name is Perseus Jackson. Remember the name. Just wait, for you will soon meet your end.. I hate you all. Goodbye. ~Percy"_

And as the campers cried, a spirit stood behind them, a smirk on his face. And with his last moments before he left to the underworld he whispered to them. "This is only the begginging. For the campers for the titan war, you will no what I mean when I say this. Brick. By. Brick. Goodbye." And then he faded, as did all hopes that he still cared for them, even if they betrayed him.

**A.N HA! EAT THAT F.F GUIDELINES! I RE-WROTE CH.1 SO TAKE THAT! ANYWAYS, I'VE REPOSTED THE STORY, AS YOU CAN SEE. HOPE THAT THIS EDITED VERSION OF CH.1 IS STILL GOOD. IT WAS MY MOST POPULAR STORY AND I HOPE IT GETS BACK ALL THE LOVE IT LOST. REVIEW. FLAMES WILL BE READ AND IGNORED. I LOVE READING REVIEWS THAT SOMEONE WHO CAN'T SPELL AND HAS HORRIBLE GRAMMER WROTE. YOU CAN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND THEM. REST AND RELAX, A NEW CHAPTER IS ON THE WAY. PEACE OUT. ~BLACKOUT**


	2. Chaotic Prophecy

"Are you sure Perseus? I can only do this every two weeks." The boy, Perseus, nodded, "Yes Chronos. They will fall. But to make it happen, I must weaken them first. Luke and Ethan will come with me to Sparta. After that, we will go to Troy with Luke and Ethan. Then, we will get to the Di Angelo's before the Hunters and Campers can. Artemis will be captured and this time, I will not save her. Selina, Zoe, Bianca and Nico will help with that. After that, I will go to the Labyrinth with Zoe, Bianca and Nico. Then, Kronos will be defeated by me. Gaea is already on my side so it will be easy." Perseus explained.

The Time Primordial nodded at him, "I understand. You do have a point Arbiter. The gods have ruled for to long.

Perseus smiled at him, "It is time Chronos. ETHAN! LUKE! TIME TO GO!" The older boys ran over to Perseus and high-fived him. Luke smirked, "Finaly! I really want to fight. This will be awesome!" Ethan nodded in agreement. "Have you chosen you're Greek names yet?" Perseus asked. Ethan nodded, "Yes. I am Libra. It means Balance." " And I am Serpens, meaning Snake." Perseus grinned and turned back to Chronos, "Lets go."

Chronos' hands glowed golden. He pointed at the boys and a burst of time energy shot out, launching them back in time.

**480 B.C**

"Milord, please wake up. It is time to battle." A knock on the door woke Perseus from his slumber. "Come in." He called. The door opened to reveal a man with short blond hair and green eyes.

"Lord Perseus, Lord Xerxes wishes for you, Lord Libra and Lord Serpens to fight today." Perseus nodded at him and got dressed. He had on a tight fiting orange T-shirt, blue jeans and black Nikes. He put on his armor over his clothes and went out the door. He wore Stygian Iron armor with an Imperial Golden trim. A steel blue cape hun from his shoulders, showing his status as the Son of Xerxes and Commander of the Immortals. The Immortals were Persia's elite fightning force. They were nearly impossible to defeat in combat and have not been scince Perseus became Commander and Libra and Serpens became his Lieutenants.

Perseus grabbed a hair pin off of his bed-side table and squeezed it. It elonginated into a black and bronze sword with a black pommel. The Greeks called this sword many names, The Stygian Ghost, Anaklusmos, Heart Striker, God Slayer. But it was none of those names. This was a legendary sword, a sword capable of severing an Immortal's soul from their body. This was the sword of Chaos. This, was Death's End.

* * *

"Charge!"

The Persians met the Greeks with a loud battle cry. After another hour, it became glaringly obvious that while the Greeks were superior in combat, they lacked the numbers, by a hundred thousand, the Persians had.

"Libra!" Perseus shouted. The one eyed boy ran over to him, "Yes?" "I want you to find Leonidas. I plan on ending this battle before it even starts. That way, we can destroy the gods quickly and bring forth the Demi-gods golden age. Ethan nodded at Perseus and went of in search for the Spartan King.

Perseus hacked and slashed at the Spartans, completly destroying any who stepped in his path. "PRINCE PERSEUS!" A voice boomed. All battle stopped as Perseus looked towards the voice. Leonidas stood there in full battle armor, sword drawn and eyes blazing. "We have no need for this. I will end this war now. I challange you!" Leonidas yelled. Perseus smirked and banged his sword on his shield, the symbol for accepting a challange.

Not a moment, Perseus' and Leonidas' blades met.

Perseus immediately sidestepped to his left, anticipating the king's next attack before striking at the Spartan with a slash. Leonidas narrowly avoided being cut in half by countering with his own sword. Perseus was surprised; he had underestimated the quickness in which Leonidas wielded his blade.

Perseus frowned before engaging the Spartan King once more.

In those few moments that Leonidas had countered Perseus's attack leaving the latter open to a counterattack, Leonidas came to yet another realization. He would have to invoke his power as a legacy of Heracles.

Godlike strength.

In the moment to counterattack, the King of Sparta cocked a fist and punched Perseus in the face. The Prince of Persia was sent flying for a hundred yards before landing in a heap

Leonidas shook his head sadly, "I am sorry Perseus but in war anything goes."

The strength of that single punch was enough to kill twenty men.

* * *

Perseus felt like somebody had just branded his face with Kronos' scythe. Needless to say, his face felt horrible. He opened his eyes and glared at the ground.

Of course Leonidas had divine strength! Perseus picked himself up. Thankfully, his sword was in arm's reach. Two could play at Leonidas's game.

He would show the Spartan King the true might of Death's End!

* * *

"LEONIDAS!"

Leonidas turned around only to stare in horror at what could only be Hades's doing. There was no other conceivable way that Perseus could still be alive.

Perseus saw four tablets infront of him, each ingraved with an animal. He focused on the one with a dragon. At first nothing happened. Then it happened. First, he felt scales grow on his arms, turning into scaley vambraces. Next, on his chest into a chestplate. Finaly, on his right cheek, he felt a dragon being formed. He looked at his arms. The scales were small, very small. To small for the modern eye to see. But to Perseus, they looked diamond in shape and were a crimson red colour.

"LET US FINISH THIS LIKE WARRIORS! OR ARE YOU SCARED?!" Perseus yelled at the Spartan King. Leonidas shook himself out of shock and charged Perseus again, thinking of winning this fight now.

He was so wrong.

Not two minutes later, Leonidas fell to the ground, a blade slash running across his heart. Perseus howled in triumph. A black aura surrounded him. He felt the scales change back to skin. All but the dragon tatoo.

Perseus looked up into the sky, "IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE GOT OLYPIANS?!" He screamed, power lacing his voice. "No punk, this show is just starting." Perseus turned and grinned internaly. Ten meters to his left, stood a man with a crual face, shorrt black hair and red eyes. 'So thats how you want to play it Olympians? Fine, I won't kill him. Yet.' Perseus snarled at the man, "Fine then. I will destroy you god!" He yelled before charging the god.

And then, for the second time in his life, Perseus faced of against Ares.

* * *

Olympus

Thunder boomed overhead. Ten seconds later, the Olympians stood gathered in the Throne room. Athena was the first to speak, "What is it father?" Zeus frowned, "This is the battle against the Persians." Zeus showed the battle in an Iris message. "Now look at him." He pointed to Perseus, who was facing off against Leonidas. Ares smirked, "That kid is done for. No one can beat my Spartans." Two minutes later, Leonidas fell in combat.

"What!" Ares yelled in outrage. He had trained Leonidas himself. This kid would be tough to defeat. Before anybody could stop him, Ares flash to the battle.

* * *

For as long as he could remember, Ares had been fighting. But this was rediculous. Ares couldn't even touch the him! Perseus fought like a Primordial, always hitting spot on and never getting touched.

Ares cleaved downwards but Perseus did something that shocked everyone. Gods, Persians and Spartans. All but Ethan and Luke. He grabbed the blade! Using Ares weight against him, Perseus swung his right leg out, knocking Ares down. As he fell, Perseus kicked the god in the jaw, sending the war god flying back a few feet.

Ares got up and Perseus had to admit, Ares had good durability. But then again, that was probably because he was a god.

Perseus smirked at the war god, "Last chance Ares. Submit, or I will send you to Tartarus." Ares sent the boy a withering glare and recived one in return. The war god growled, "Never!" He snarled before charging Perseus.

Perseus sighed, "Oh well. I gave you a chance." He stepped to the right of the charging god, shooting his arm out and cloths-lining him. Perseus kicked the war god in the side, making him crumple to the ground. Finaly, Perseus pivited on his heel so that his back was facing Ares and swung his leg back, breaking Ares' nose.

"Persian, you truly are a mighty foe. I curse you. When ever you need your sword most, it will fail you. This is my curse." Ares growled before flashing away.

The Persians cheerd in triumph, amazed at how easily their leader defeated a god. Perseus smiled before looking up to the stars in the night sky. When he did, his eyes widened.

"LIBRA! SERPENS!" Perseus shouted, clearly bothered by something. Luke and Ethan walked over to Perseus, confusion on their faces. Perseus only pointed into the sky. The two demi-gods looked. And when they did, their eyes widened as well.

The planets were aligning. And that ment one thing. A change in fate. Suddenly, Ethan's eye glowed red and red smoke poured out of his mouth. For this time, Chaos, the creator, was speaking to them.

_"I am Chaos. I here by decree, that the Betrayed Prophecy has Begun. The Prophecy will only reveal the next line when it is soon to happen or has happened._

_A Half-Blood betrayed by friends of past_

_Journeys through time for peace at last"_

And just as it had started, the glow and smokee vanished, leaving no trace of Chaos.

Little did the Olympians know, Perseus was now the one blessed with the power to use his symbol of power, Death's End.

And little did the gods know, Perseus now had the two prophect lines tattooed onto his upper back.

**A.N TRUE, THE SPARTAN BATTLE WENT FAST, BUT THE BOYS STILL HAVE MANY ADVENTURES THROUGH GREECE IN THIS TIME BEFORE THEY CAN LEAVE. YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEW.**


End file.
